generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence
'''Providence' is a global, clandestine military organization that was created in response to the Nanite Event. Providence's initial function was to contain or kill hostile EVOs. Over time, the organization discovered a teenager named Rex Salazar, a human-passing EVO capable of curing other EVOs. Providence then decided to take a more ethical approach to make curing EVOs their top objective. Originally, Providence was funded and created by a group of elites known as the Consortium. Eventually, White Knight was granted leadership of the organization—that equivalent to a commander-in-chief. Seeing that he was promoted from a Providence agent, it is unknown who his predecessor is. However, after White Knight "betrayed" the organization, he was replaced with Black Knight. The object of Providence was changed yet again, planning to weaponize EVOs through mind-control and make the public fear them through propaganda. White Knight later reclaimed his position of the organization. Providence is a secretive organization that is protective of its actions, especially in the case of Rex, who they claimed as their secret weapon in the war against EVOs. Providence was a growing military that attained many agents within years since its initiation. As opposed to general military groups, Providence has one of the most advanced weaponry and equipment for the sole purpose of suppressing EVO activity. Agents Providence agents are soldiers that make up the army of Providence. Their job is to suppress various EVO activities all around the world. The agents occupy a variety of roles from technicians to soldiers. History s.]] Founded in collaboration by the governments of the world in response to the Nanite Event, Providence uses its army to combat the EVO threat. This army is made up of thousands of loyal soldiers willing to risk their lives for the cause. 1.10, "The Forgotten" The organization was once run and funded by the Consortium, a group of wealthy and powerful individuals involved in the fields of international finance and business. The committee typically appoints a leader to control Providence on a daily basis, despite the group retaining its ownership and true objectives. When Providence was first starting out, the organization's primary method of dealing with EVOs was to kill or capture them. Even EVOs that they captured were only held long enough to be experimented on and dissected for study. After Agent Six discovered Rex, an EVO with the ability to cure other EVOs, Providence eventually adopted their current way of handling EVOs: curing them when they can, containing them when necessary, and only killing them as a last resort. The organization also began to receive greater funding from the world's governments due to this non-violent approach. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" However, White Knight would still occasionally order his troops to take lethal action against EVOs, but only in extremely dire situations. 1.02, "String Theory" 1.10, "The Forgotten" Following the six month time-skip, Providence underwent several changes due to White Knight's removal and replacement by Black Knight as leader. The organization began to focus on the capture and control of EVOs using Caesar's technology. Control collars and brain-washing machines were also used as weapons against EVOs through the implementation of devices that shoot the collars like projectiles to ensnare unsuspecting prey. Following Black Knight's appointment, the Consortium took a much stronger hold over Providence's functions. They focused the bulk of their resources on the task of finding and obtaining five Meta-Nanites, each containing a unique ability that allows the user to control the forces of the universe. Providence also restarted the Nanite Project with Caesar as its new leader, and directed several of their operations towards finding the surviving scientists to aid in the completion of their plans. Van Kleiss, Peter Meechum, and Gabriel Rylander were recruited to work alongside Caesar in the completion of their assignment. The reunited research team was shown to have completed a new nanite generator. After the fight with Black Knight and the Consortium, who had received powers of the Meta-Nanites, White Knight took over Providence and saved Rex. The Providence Defect Group joined back into Providence. Due to the Consortium gaining the power of the Meta-Nanites and becoming the enemy of Providence, 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" it can be assumed that now, only international governments will provide the funding for the organization. Establishment Training and exercise : Main article: Providence Basic Training Before officially joining Providence, every Providence soldier must start out as a cadet at Providence Basic Training. Cadets are tested on their physical and mental skills to determine whether they are capable of working for Providence. Providence Basic Training is very challenging to complete, as most cadets have caved and quit under the pressure. Others have been simply sent home because they could not simply complete extremely difficult missions or tasks. 1.17, "Basic" Outside of Basic Training, Providence headquarters sometimes send out their agents on global exercises to train with other Providence operatives from around the world. 2.17, "Grounded" Uniforms Commonly, Providence uniforms have a black and white color scheme. As a para-military organization, agents have their own rankings. Agents with different rankings have subtle differences in their uniforms, presumably for a signature look. By rank Agents wear black suits along with a black balaclava with a white rectangle at the level of their eyes—their version of goggles. They also wear white vests along with white backpacks, utility belts, and boots. An admiral's uniform differs from an average agent's by the addition of a white sash worn over the left shoulder and a white pad on the right. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" A captain's uniform differs from an average agent's by partially switched colors. The captain's shirt is white while the vest is black, everything else remains. A sergeant's uniform is similar to an average agent's except for a white blank shoulder sleeve insignia and lack of a mask. 1.17, "Basic" Lastly, a cadet's uniform is no different than the average Providence agent's. However, cadets are not seen wearing masks, backpacks, or utility belts. There are doctors that primarily wear knee-long white robes to stand out from the agent profession. They usually wear large goggles when working in labs. 1.06, "Frostbite" When out in the field, scientists uniforms are exact replicas of the common uniform, however, the colors are swapped. 1.14, "Gravity" Function There are uniforms that help accommodate agents for particular purposes such as espionage, aerial & underwater travel, and certain weather conditions. For instance, pilot suits are mostly black, with a few white colored additions such as extra chest protection, belts, and padding. The helmet is mostly black with wide vision range and white stripes on its sides. Additionally, the helmet has special tubes connected to a device located on the collar of the suit. The uniform also includes black boots. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Stealths suit, which is capable of making agents camouflage with their surroundings, do not differ much from the average Providence suit. The stealth mode is activated by pulling up the mask over the mouth of the agent, making the user invisible to the naked eye. 2.04, "Alliance" Agents also have uniforms they wear to go underwater. Like a regular scuba diving suit, it comes with flippers, goggles, and an oxygen tank. The uniform maintains its signature black and white aesthetic. 2.02, "Waste Land" There are even space suits used to protect agents from the harsh environments of outer space. When in frigid weather conditions, agents appear to wear extra garments such as white winter coats. Providence agents that worked at Paradise wore this all the time. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Equipment Most of Providence's vehicles, technology, weapons, and uniforms are white in color, sometimes with shades of gray and black tones. Because of its international funding, Providence is kept up to date on the latest high-tech equipment.1.19, "Promises, Promises" Weapons and gear Providence agents are well-equipped with various kinds of high-end technology in their EVO suppression operations—some being more common than others. The most common and least effective weapon a Providence agent must carry is an EVO blaster. Aside from its design, it acts just like any ordinary firearm. For the purpose of fending off hostile opponents, they also possess tasers that are similar to batons. Rarely do they use far more powerful weapons such as missile launchers, neural detention grids, or Providence broilers. Katanas were implemented under Black Knight's administration and were exclusive for elite agents. Vehicles * Air - Providence fighter jet, scout ship, The Keep, Providence hover board * Ground - Providence assault vehicle, Providence stealth cycle * Water - Underwater ship Weapons * Magna Blades * Bobo's laser pistols * Providence agents' weapons * Energy weapons * Rex Salazar Technology * Providence scanner * Space elevator * Salvator (destroyed) - Robotic assistant * Bleach bomb * Nanite tank * Containment tube * Nanite reactor Research division Elite agents After Black Knight attained leadership of Providence, she formed an elite group of Providence agents. They appeared to wear dark grey vests, over full black suits with black masks that possessed rectangular, glowing goggles. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" However, there are only a select few. Unlike a majority of Providence agents, not only are the elite agents skilled in basic marksmanship, they are also trained in the art of swordsmanship and stealth. They are far more agile and evasive than the average agent, making them formidable when fighting opponents. Rex dubbed them "Black Pawns". 3.01, "Back in Black It is later revealed that the elite agents are nothing more than androids programmed to serve Black Knight's every command. They are the only subset of agents that remained loyal to Black Knight after White Knight regained his position. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Threat levels According to Rex, the lower the threat level, the larger the threat. The threat levels go from five to one, with five being the least and one being the most. List of employees Researchers * Caesar Salazar * Rebecca Holiday * Doctor Rhodes * Pete Volkov Bases of operations * Providence Headquarters - Main headquarters * The Keep - Mobile HQ * Paradise (currently destroyed) - Arctic base that existed solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites * Purgatory - South Pacific desert base that exists solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites and also to replace Paradise. * Basic Training - A Providence boot camp located on the very top of a mountain. * Space station (currently destroyed) - Providence base located in space, for the purpose of researching nanites * Amazonian Base - Providence base located in the country of Mexico. * Hong Kong Base - Providence base located in Hong Kong, China, appears to be a prison facility. Note: Basic Training, Paradise and Purgatory have the same infrastructure. Bases Providence headquarters sits at the edge of a canyon's cliff side.]] Due to the number of agents worldwide, it is implied that there are multiple bases located around the world, each serving a different purpose. For instance, Providence headquarters is one of the many main bases of Providence that are used for a multitude of Providence-related purposes. Not only is it used to apprehend EVOs but to also serve as a residence for agents. It is a thin yet towering facility that sits on the edge of a cliff in a canyon. At some point in time, it was ambushed by the Pack. Despite the casualties, agents still resided within the headquarters and managed to reconstruct the facility. Paradise Purgatory Purgatory Trivia * The names of some of Providence's facilities might have religious references. For example, the names of the two nanite extraction facilities are Paradise and Purgatory. Paradise is a synonym of Heaven. Purgatory, in the Catholic faith, is the place where people's souls redress their sins in order to go to Heaven. Providence is widely used as the name for several religious organizations and/or cults. In Christianity, the term providence, or Divine Providence, refers to God's direct intervention or manifestations of God's will. * In the M. Rex comic series, Providence's logo is depicted as a pyramid with an eye on the top.M.Rex - issue 1, page 03 This symbol also stems from religious iconography and is called "The Eye of Providence." The same symbol appears on U.S. currency. * A running gag in the series is that often when Providence agents are killed or wounded, a "Wilhelm Scream" is heard. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" * Providence as an advertising campaign (TV commercials 1.17, "Basic", billboards "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" etc.) encouraging people to join Providence. * Rex was the first Providence agent to be seen wearing a stealth suit. 2.04, "Alliance" * In the episode "Payback" a group of Providence Agents are seen firing their EVO Blasters at a group of Sklugg and are driving them back. References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Providence